In the prior art, a lithium-ion rechargeable battery and a nickel-metal hydride rechargeable battery each are well known as, for example, a power storage device installed in a vehicle. For example, in a lithium-ion rechargeable battery, an electrode assembly, which is formed by stacking or winding electrode sheets (electrodes), is accommodated in a case. The electrode sheet includes a thin metal plate. A surface of the thin metal plate includes an active material layer that includes active material particles.
Patent document 1 describes a lithium-ion rechargeable battery that increases the delamination resistance (adhesion strength) of the active material layer with respect to the thin metal. In the rechargeable battery, a paste including the active material particles (active material mixture) is applied to the thin metal plate and dried. Then, the dried paste undergoes a pressing process. In the method for manufacturing an electrode plate described in patent document 1, in a drying process, solvent vapor with a high temperature is provided to facilitate the melting of a binder. The binder strengthens the adhesion between the active material layer and the thin metal plate. This improves delamination resistance.